Nothing Is Impossible
by Allison5
Summary: This is my first attempt at fan fiction so please R&R!!!!!
1. Old Friends

NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE  
  
Crabapple Cove, Maine 1954  
  
It had almost been a year since the war had ended. Hawkeye Pierce sat on the front porch of his childhood home, lost in thought. Ever since he'd gotten back from Korea, things just hadn't the same. He felt lost and empty. He felt as if he couldn't trust anyone. All of a sudden, his concentration was broken when he heard the front door open.  
  
"Hawkeye, you've been out here for some time now. You ok?"  
  
Daniel Pierce had noticed the change in his son when he first returned, but he thought Hawkeye would've been fine now.  
  
"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine.' Hawkeye said reassuringly, seeing the worried look on his father's face.  
  
Hawkeye stood up from the porch swing he was sitting on and stretched. The two men walked into the house for supper when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" The elder Pierce answered. "Yeah, Hawkeye's here. May I ask who's speaking? Oh! Of course! Hold on a moment!"  
  
"Hawk, you have a phone call."  
  
Daniel walked out of the kitchen to give his son some privacy.  
  
"Hello, this is Ben Pierce."  
  
"Hi, Hawkeye."  
  
Hawkeye lost his breath at the sound of the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Margaret?! Hi! How've you been?"  
  
"Oh, not too bad. But I was thinking about everyone and I decided to give you a call."  
  
"I'm glad you did! So where does the army have you stationed now?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not in the army anymore. I was tired of it. Ever since I was young I was never in one place long enough to get settled. I just thought it was time for a change."  
  
"So what are you doing now?" Hawkeye asked, taking a bit of the sandwich he just made for dinner.  
  
"Well, I'm a nurse at a hospital in San Francisco. I called to tell you that there is a nurse's convention I have to go to in Boston of the 25th. I was just wondering if you'd like to meet me there and talk some more. Maybe have lunch or something."  
  
Hawkeye nearly jumped out of his chair with excitement. He had always enjoyed her company and immediately accepted her invitation.  
  
Boston, Massachusetts  
  
Hawkeye entered a room full of nurses. A year ago, this would have been a dream come true for Hawkeye and we would've charmed every nurse there. But he knew exactly who was looking for and spotted Margaret right away. As far as he was concerned, they were the only two there. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Margaret knew right away it was Hawkeye. Nobody else could make her feel as safe as she did when she was in his arms.  
  
"Hawkeye!!" She said as she turned around and threw her arms around him.  
  
When she stepped back, Hawkeye stared at her. "She is just as beautiful as ever", he thought. "Even more beautiful if that's at all possible."  
  
"Hi, Margaret!" Hawkeye gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"God, it's great to see you!" Margaret said as she hugged him again. "It seems like it's been forever!!"  
  
"You have no idea," Hawkeye said with a grin.  
  
After the Conference  
  
"So," Margaret said, "Are you hungry? There's this little café I saw by my hotel. We can eat some lunch and talk some more."  
  
"You read my mind." Hawkeye said with his trademark smile.  
  
Margaret and Hawkeye spent all afternoon talking. They talked about everything. They're old friends, what they've been up to. However, the one thing they never talked about was the one thing that needed to be said. Hawkeye had struggled with it in his mind over and over. He couldn't deny the way he felt about her. He knew he loved her ever since the night they had shared together in Korea. He loved her then, and he would love her always. Margaret had been hurt and Hawkeye knew that she was afraid of letting anyone get too close to her. So he kept his feelings inside and tried to ignore them, but you can't choose who you fall in love with.  
  
"Margaret," Hawkeye said as they walked out of the little café, "Since you're already here, how would you like to go back with me to Crabapple Cove for a few days?" Margaret smiled. "If it's as beautiful as you always said it was, I would love to see it."  
  
They continued to walk down the sidewalk until they came to her hotel.  
  
"Ok, let's go up and get my things and we'll go, ok?"  
  
Hawkeye nodded and the two went to her room. Margaret gathered her stuff.  
  
"Just let me fix my hair and then we can go. You can watch the t.v. if you'd like."  
  
Hawkeye sat down in the over-sized chair and turned on the t.v. Meanwhile, Margaret was in the bathroom fixing her hair. "I wonder what's the matter with Hawkeye?" she thought. "He didn't make a pass at me one today! That's not the Hawkeye I know!"  
  
Margaret finished fixing her hair and came out of the bathroom. "Ok, I'm ready!" Margaret said as she picked up her bag.  
  
Later that afternoon  
  
As they arrived in Crabapple Cove, Hawkeye spoke up.  
  
"We made it just in time," he said glancing at Margaret, who was confused by what he just said.  
  
Hawkeye stopped the car and got out. He walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door for Margaret.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, even more puzzled than before.  
  
"You'll see." Hawkeye said as he took her hand and led her up a rocky hill. "Close your eyes." He said to her.  
  
He led her farther up the hill until he stopped. "Ok," he said, "Open your eyes."  
  
Margaret slowly opened her eyes and the sight that lay before her took her breath away. The sun was starting to set over the ocean. The scene looked like a painting. The clouds were splashed with vibrant shades of pink, orange and yellow. The waves crashed up onto the rocky shore. A warm breeze swept over them as they stood on top of the rocky cliff.  
  
"Oh, Hawkeye! It's just beautiful!" Margaret gasped. "I'm so glad you showed me this! It's even more beautiful than the way you described it!"  
  
Hawkeye smiled at her. "When I was young, my dad would bring me here. It was when my mom got sick. Even after that, he always brought me here. It's kind of a place for thinking about important things. My dad brought me here when he told me my mom died. Bringing me here made it easier on him and me I think."  
  
Margaret had tears in her eyes. She stood there speechless. She had never seen Hawkeye speak with such sincereity. He had a very solemn tone. She'd never seen this side of him.  
  
Hawkeye looked into here eyes. "Margaret, I have something to tell you." He paused. Margaret sat down beside him. "Go on." 


	2. Afraid to Love

" Margaret, when we were in Korea, I thought I had everything figured out. I thought everything in my life was exactly the way I wanted it. When I came back here, I felt lost. I felt like an outcast. Nobody here could ever understand the things we went through or what we saw over there!" He paused taking a deep breath. Then he continued. "Margaret, I spent a lot of my time chasing nurses knowing very well I'd never settle down with any of them. But sometime, in the last 3 months we where in Korea I decided I didn't want that. I don't want that, Margaret." Hawkeye looked up at Margaret, who was on the verge of crying. She knew Hawkeye could be sweet but he was being so sincere and she almost didn't know what to say.  
  
"W..Well." she stuttered. She was trying to find the words to say what she was feeling but instead. "Hawkeye, what do you want?" She sat there waiting for an answer. She wanted to tell him so badly how he felt but she just couldn't. She didn't know how he'd react.or worse. he wouldn't feel the same.  
  
"I want to settle down. I want a wife, a home, and kids, you know? I guess it sounds silly." He laughed and said, "Hawkeye Pierce wants to settle down. How ironic is that?"  
  
Once again, he had left Margaret absolutely speechless. This was sort of an akward moment between them.  
  
"It doesn't sound silly. I think it sounds nice. Hawkeye, those things are not impossible. You just have to find the right woman for you. Then, everything else will fall into place."  
  
Margaret wanted to be the woman for him. She had loved him for some time now, but no matter how strong she used to be, she had just been hurt one too many times. Hawkeye sat looking out at the sun sinking below the horizon. He turned to Margaret and opened his mouth as if he were about to say something. He paused and then said, "Margaret. if you could have one thing that you thought was never possible, what would it be?" Margaret smiled and sat in thought for a few moments. After a long pause, she took a breath and sighed.  
  
"Love. True love. The kind that doesn't run out on you. The kind that doesn't deny you anything. Actually," she said with a sad smile, "I don't thing that kind of love exists. So, what about you? What would you want?"  
  
Without hesitation, Hawkeye turned to her. He took her hands into his and gently helped her off the ground. He looked into her eyes and gave his answer. "You." And that was all he said. He turned around and started down the hill back to the car. Margaret was shocked. A smile spread across her face. She walked down by Hawkeye and said, " I thought you said something that wasn't possible."  
  
Hawkeye looked at her for a moment before saying, "Margaret, the kind of love you just described isn't impossible either! You've been loved like that for awhile now." Margaret was really confused now.  
  
Hawkeye was so afraid of her not feeling the same way but he knew that if was ever going to tell her how he felt, now would be a good time. He had to tell her before she left him again.  
  
"Margaret, I love you. I love you just like that. That's why I said I wanted you. I didn't think it was possible though. I know you've been hurt so many times that you won't let another man get close to you and you won't let yourself get closer to another man. But let me tell you something Margaret, I'm not Frank Burns and I'm not Donald Penobscott . When I give my heart to someone, it's for good, and Margaret, you've got it for life, no matter how you feel about me." He turned and walked farther down the hill.  
  
"Hawkeye!" she shouted, walking towards him. Hawkeye turned to face her. "Aren't you going to wait to hear what I have to say? I mean, you just told me you loved me!! Why didn't you wait for me to say something?"  
  
"Margaret, I already know how you feel. You won't let yourself be close to another man and I understand that. Let's go." Hawkeye said to her, as turned around again, but before he could take one step Margaret started talking again.  
  
She was upset with him for thinking that and upset with herself for not telling him how she felt.  
  
"Hawkeye, you have NO idea how I feel!! You think that I was scared to get close to another man because I had been hurt?! Well, you are wrong! The only reason I haven't gotten close to any man is because those men weren't you!! Damn it, Pierce! I was waiting for you. I've always been waiting for you, Hawkeye. I loved you. I loved you then and I love you now!!" She took a deep breath as tears poured down her face. "I will always love you, Hawkeye. I knew before we even left Korea that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you!! Because I knew that I would never be happy unless I had you. I was just too damn afraid to say something until now!!"  
  
Margaret could barely even talk now, she was crying so hard. She was scared and upset. She stood there, looking at Hawkeye, waiting for him to say something. He just stood there for a few minutes. Then he smiled from ear to ear. The woman he had loved all this time just told him that she loved him too.  
  
Hawkeye walked up to where Margaret was standing. He grabbed her in his arms and finally, after all this time, he kissed her. He kissed her the way she always wanted him to. There are very few kisses that ever make history but if any ever did, that kiss was one of them. Standing there in his arms, she felt safe. As they broke from the kiss, which lasted for what seems a lifetime, Hawkeye looked at Margaret, wiping away her tears.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Hawkeye asked as he brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"I guess for the same reasons you didn't tell me. Because you thought that it was impossible."  
  
Hawkeye smiled and put his arm around her. " Margaret, now that you know how I feel. There's just one more thing."  
  
"Well, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Marry me? I may not be perfect, but nobody will ever love you as much as I do."  
  
"I know. That's what makes you perfect to me. Yes, Hawkeye. I would love to be your wife."  
  
Hawkeye never thought he'd hear those words come out of his mouth, but he loved her and this was right.  
  
"Let's go." he said. "I can't wait for my dad to meet you. He's going to love you!"Hawkeye opened the car door for Margaret and helped her in. The two drove off as the sun had finally sunk below the horizon and Margaret couldn't wait to meet the man who had given her the man she loved. 


	3. The Bathtub

Thank you for the reviews!! Be watching for the 4th through the 6th chapters!! That's where all the action takes place!!  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret pulled into the driveway of large two-story white Victorian-style house.  
  
"Oh Hawkeye! It's beautiful!! It's just as I imagined it!" Margaret exclaimed. She stood there staring at the house. Hawkeye put his hand on Margaret's back and led her into the house. She loved that. Every time he touched her, she got chills.  
  
"Dad?! Are you here?! DAD?!" Hawkeye shouted, as he set Margaret's bag down.  
  
"Son, don't yell! I can hear you. I maybe be getting up there in age but I still have my hearing. Now, what is it?"  
  
"Sorry, Dad. I want you to meet Margaret."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Pierce." She said, extending her had to his.  
  
"Please call me Daniel. It doesn't seem right for my future daughter-in-law to call me 'Dr. Pierce'."  
  
Margaret looked at Hawkeye, who was almost as confused as she was.  
  
"Dad, we never said anything about us getting married."  
  
"You didn't have to. For starters, when you first got home, every word out of your mouth was 'Margaret this' and 'Margaret that'. You don't talk about somebody like that and not feel something for them. And second, you can't live together for three years and not connect at some point or another." Daniel walked over to where Margaret was standing and said, "I knew that you were the only one for my son when I first saw his face light up when he spoke of you."  
  
Margaret didn't know what to say. She looked over at Hawkeye who started to blush and flashed her a crooked smile.  
  
"Well," Daniel said, "I have to go to my office. I have some unfinished paperwork and a few patients to check on. Don't wait up." He grabbed his briefcase and went on his way.  
  
"Hawkeye, would it be alright if I took a bath? A long soak would do me good." Margaret said as she looked at the pictures above the fireplace.  
  
"Sure. I'll show you where the bathroom is." Hawkeye led her up the stairs and into the bathroom. He showed Margaret where the towels were and closed the door behind him. She loved to take hot bubble baths with some lit candles around. It relaxed her. She lit some candles and as she ran the water, she poured in some lavender scented bubble bath. Then, she slipped into the tub and took a deep relaxing breath.  
  
Margaret closed her eyes, thinking about the day she had. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. In fact, this was the best day of her life. As she lay there with her eyes closed, she felt the water rise against her, as if someone had gotten in the tub. She opened her eyes to see Hawkeye sitting across from here, grinning from ear to ear. She smiled at him and he crawled on top of her. "I love you." He said as he started to kiss her neck. 


	4. On A Hot Night

WARNING: THIS IS RATED R.THIS STORY CONTAINS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC STUFF SO IF YOU DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE READING THIS, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW!  
  
"Hawkeye, why don't we do this in your room. We both might be more comfortable there." Margaret smiled at him as he lifted her out of the bath tub. They dried off a little and he led her into his room and locked the door behind them.  
  
"Where were we?" Hawkeye asked as he laid Margaret down on the bed. He kissed her gently, then more passionately.  
  
She felt his lips upon hers, his soft lips brushing gently against hers as it probed into her warm mouth with his moist, soft tongue. She feels the joy uprising in her once lonely soul as they kiss deeply and lovingly. She feels his arms wrap around her cold, aching body, warming it up so much and make her feel safe and loved. She felt so comfortable within his welcoming arms, so loved.  
  
They finally parted their lips, She felt his lips gently kissing on her neck as she arched her head back, exposing her neck. As he gently licks at her neck, a small moan of pleasure escapes from her lips as she feels his gentle moist and warm kisses trial down from her ear down to her collarbone.  
  
As he kisses her neck, she reaches out and runs her fingers through his soft, touchable hair, rubbing the back of his neck. Soon she feels his tongue flick across her left nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking it, while he gently plays with her right. Margaret feels the pleasure arising in her soul as she feels them hardening to Hawkeye's gentle touch.  
  
"More.?" she gasps out as he plays with her nipples, letting them turn rock hard and sticking straight up.  
  
Without answering her, Hawkeye smiled at her as he started licking her stomach, bathing it in warm saliva. With one of his hands, he gently rubs around her thighs. She moans gently, wanting him to touch her, to feel her. he continues licking her stomach and massaging her thighs.  
  
"Lick me." she begs. "Lick me." she feels the pleasure of his touch and warmness get closer and closer. She spreads her legs a little bit wider and suddenly feels his moist tongue flickering on her clit.  
  
She moans loudly, begging him to continue. The pleasure was so intense; . she starts to breathe heavily, feeling warm pleasure fill her body as the feeling fills her soul and mind "Lick me harder." she gasps out as he does so, sending her into a feeling so great that she starts shuddering and twitching uncontrollably as they came closer. She feels so good. so soft and wet. she feel the warmness building up more and more. Margaret gasps out as she breathes loudly, feeling her body moving, feeling herself shaking so intensely that she feels his hands gripping onto her thighs so that he won't lose his place. Soon, the intense warmness of the pleasure exploded, and a warm, pleasurable haze spread across Margaret's entire body as her muscles finally relax.  
  
He gently rubs her back as his face comes closer to hers. And once again their lips together as one. Their lips and tongues play with each other in a gentle game of tag, tasting each other's mouths, feeling each other's warmness and softness. Love swelled deeply in their my hearts as they kiss deeply, lovingly. she gently cradles his face in her hands as they kiss, pulling him closer to her. She had waited for this time for so long. She wanted it. She wanted it so badly, but she was so nervous. "Please be gentle," Margaret begs him.  
  
"I promise." She placed his hands on her hips and slowly slid off, but then slid him deeper inside her the next minute. She increase her speed, feeling her walls grip hard on his penis, and his head was tossed back in a feeling of intense pleasure as he feels her warmness surrounding him. She feels him press inside her intenseness again and again, feeling so full again and again. She looks down on his face and stares deeply into his eyes. She felt his hips slowly rise to join her rhythm as they both sigh and moan in the intense pleasure that neither of them had ever felt with each other. Margaret moans. She felt such intense pleasure of an orgasm so close that she almost screams out in pleasure as she felt the warmness of his juice shoot inside of her. She collapses onto him, exhausted.  
  
She felt his lips upon her once again and they kissed deeply. They lie together entangled in each other's arms. "You know what?" Hawkeye whispered to Margaret as he gently massages her warm, smooth skin. "What?" "I love you." And with that, his lips met her once again in a passionate kiss. 


	5. Good Morning

Margaret stood inside the door of Hawkeye's bedroom watching him while he slept. Watching every rise and fall of his chest as each breath entered and escaped. Watching the shifting movements of his eyes while he dreamt. She was wondering what he was dreaming about. She wondered if he had ever watched her sleep, like she had watched him.. several times.. in her mind. Margaret's eyes searched the length of his body. His face, his chest, his arms, his hands, his stomach, his thighs, his feet. She couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again each time her eyes graced his body. What she had in her heart for this man, originated from his soul. He was more than just a man. He was everything she'd ever wanted. His soul had touched hers so many times. His heart spoke to her in so many conversations. His personality was that of an angel. He was perfection. He was her perfection. And being with him, physically, here.. well, it was her heaven on earth. She couldn't stand not being near him any longer. She walked over to the bed and gently slid in beside him. Margaret carefully laid her arm on his chest and she could feel his heart beating. She didn't want to wake him. She just wanted to watch.She wanted to love him with her eyes and make love to him with her thoughts. He is beautiful. He is amazing. Every shape of his body, every movement he made, She studied like it would be the last time she ever saw him. This man lying beside her was her love. She softly kissed his strong structured cheek with her lips, gently, careful not to wake him from his dreams. He smiled in his sleep. Was he awake? Did he feel her kiss? Or was he smiling from his dream? She wasn't sure, and it didn't really matter. She stared at his sweet, sexy smile for what seemed like hours. He finally opened his eyes and looked straight at her. The feeling he gives her when he looks at her like that is undescribable. It's the most wonderful feeling that anyone could ever imagine from just a look. She looked deep into his eyes. They had always felt as though, somehow, they could read each others' thoughts. He touched her lips so gently with the tip of his fingers. His feather light touches drifted down her chin, her neck, her chest, her stomach. He raised up just a little and laid her down on her back. He stared into her eyes almost like he was trying to hypnotize her. It was working. She was his. He gave her soft, gentle kisses on her lips. Her body was aching for him to touch it with every part of his. She wanted to feel him next to her, touching her, inside of her. When he spoke to her, it was almost like a whisper. It was so soft, so sensual, so desirable. He made her want him more with everything he said and everything he did. His hand gently caressed her body. Moving from her face, to her breasts, to her hips. Every touch leaving trails of chills behind it. Margaret wanted Hawkeye. He knew she wanted him. He was about to give her what she wanted. He started giving her long, slow, soft kisses on her lips. He kissed every inch of her body with his sexy mouth. He slowly pulled her clothes from her body and wrapped his arms around her. Margaret couldn't find any words to say to him. She just wanted to feel him. He didn't need to hear any words. He didn't have to say anything. His soul, his heart, his mind, his body was doing all the talking. He was about to take her to places she had only dreamt about. He lowered his lips to hers once more, passionately kissing her. His hands wandered along her body as if he was touching precious gold. His looks were telling her that he wanted her, too. His body was showing her how much. Slight moans were escaping Margarets lips with every touch, every kiss, every look from him. He placed his hand on her thigh and slowly caressed it with his fingertips. Her body was responding to his every touch. Like an instant reflex, she spread my legs, wanting to feel him between her thighs. He slid between them, pressing his body to hers. A deep breath. The feel of his body next to her. Their hearts beating faster against each others'. His body felt so good, so strong..so right. Her body arched toward his as he kissed her breasts and circled her nipples with his tongue, slowly, passionately. He sucked on them with his mouth, gently tugging at each one with his teeth. Her moans were getting deeper, louder. He slid his tongue down her body and stopped. Her body was thrusting towards him wanting him to keep going. He slowly slid his tongue along the length of her lips, slightly slipping in and out..just enough to arouse her even more. He soflty kissed her as it sent currents as strong as lightning through her body. He looked up into her eyes and as he watched her expressions, he slowly, sensually, seductively devoured her. With every lick, every flick of his tongue, every nibble and tug, he had her body shaking. She was in ecstasy with the things he was doing to her body. He continued devouring her until she felt that she couldn't hold back any longer. Margaret's pulse was racing, her body shaking, her breathing elevated, until she came. He drank every drop of her juices like he was thirsting from dehydration. He gripped her hips tighter as he sucked and licked harder. She was screaming out in pleasure. She wrapped her hands around his face and pulled him up to her with a slight force. He had her at his mercy. She was pleading him with her eyes to make sweet love to her. She could feel his hardness against her and she wanted to feel it inside of her. Margaret wrapped her legs around Hawkeye's waist as he slowly slid his cock inside and started thrusting in, out, in, out. Her fingers sliding up and down his back, digging in deeper with every thrust of their bodies. She started kissing him passionately. He had brought out things in her she had only dreamt she could feel. She couldn't hold back any longer. She pushed him up with my body and flipped him on his back in a fit of passion. She was going to take this man like she had dreamt of so many times before. She started clawing at his chest, saying his name seductively, kissing, licking, almost trying to devour his tongue, his lips, his neck, his chest. Sheleaned back with his hard cock inside of her and she sat down hard. She leaned back onto his legs with her arms and she held on tight. It was her turn. She was going to make him scream in pleasure. She started riding him hard, fast, breathlessly. Her hands roamed over his body like a predator observing its prey. She wanted to sink her teeth into his skin and caress it with her tongue. She climbed off of him slowly, and slid down his body. She wrapped her lips around his penis and made love to it with her mouth. When she started tasting his first juices, she knew he was about to explode. She slid her tongue down his shaft. She started stroking him until he couldn't lie still any longer. He grabbed her hips and slammed her hard on to him. She let a loud moan escape her mouth as she moved forward and then slammed back onto him again. He pumped in and out so hard, thrusting her forward, harder each time. He leaned down and started kissing her back. He started massaging her breasts, one at a time. Both screaming out each others' name in pleasure. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Haaawwwkkeyyee!" she purred.  
  
Their bodies shaking, their knees weak, they collapsed onto the bed. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her and they held each other tight. Saying nothing, just holding. He turned her face to him and kissed her passionately, ending the kiss with slow, soft, sweet kisses. "I love you" Hawkeye whispers as he brushes Margaret's hair from her face.  
  
"I love you too," Margaret said with a smile 


	6. Baby, Baby

ABOUT SIX WEEKS LATER.  
  
"Oh no! Not again!" Margaret jumped from the table.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" Daniel asked Hawkeye.  
  
"Something she ate. It's not agreeing with her."  
  
Daniel looked over at Hawkeye. "Uh-huh. What did she eat before she got sick?"  
  
Margaret walked into the room just as he said that.  
  
"Well, the last thing I ate was a peanut butter sandwich and some chips. I haven't been able to keep anything else down since then."  
  
Daniel raised his eyebrow. "Well, I've never heard of someone getting food poisoning from a peanut butter sandwich or chips."  
  
"Well, Dad, it's not the flu. She doesn't have any of the symptoms, except one obviously."  
  
"Margaret, may I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Sure, Daniel. What is it?"  
  
"Are you.late?"  
  
"Am I what? Oh! Well, let's see what's today." She sat thinking for a moment.  
  
"Oh no!! I'm 8 days late! Oh my God, I guess I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Well, there's your diagnosis." Daniel smiled from ear to ear. "Ha ha ha, you are pregnant, my dear."  
  
Margaret looked over at Hawkeye afraid of what he might do or say. He didn't look up from the paper he was reading, but she saw a huge grin spread over his face. She smiled and asked Daniel if she could go with him and Hawkeye to the hospital so she could take a test. She just had to know for sure.  
  
"Alright. Let's go."  
  
Hawkeye had to go upstairs to check on some patients. Margaret followed his father so she could take the test.  
  
"Ok. We'll know by tomorrow. Why don't you go home now and get some rest. Don't stress yourself too much ok?"  
  
"Ok" She smiled and went home.  
  
Just after she left, Hawkeye came into his dad's office. "Well?"  
  
Daniel looked at him and smiled. "Well, I have the results but I didn't tell her. I think you should. It's your baby."  
  
"So she's pregnant?!"  
  
"She sure is. Congratulations!"  
  
"I have to go home and tell her now! I can't believe it, Dad." Hawkeye was just beaming. He loved Margaret and knew they were going to be together forever. He was thrilled about the news. So he went home to Margaret.  
  
"Margaret?"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen!" She yelled.  
  
Hawkeye leaned in the doorway of the kitchen he couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"What? Why are you smiling at me like that? Do you know something I don't?"  
  
He nodded. She smiled with tears in her eyes, "Really?!"  
  
"Yes. I can't believe it! We made a baby." He said as he kissed her softly.  
  
"I know.but.well, I want to be married before this baby is born."  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Oh, wow. I can't believe it either. I think I'll have a bath." Margaret kissed Hawkeye and went upstairs. As she slipped into the tub, the door started to open. It was Hawkeye.  
  
"Would you like some company?" he asked.  
  
"C'mon in, the water's fine, " she replies with her eyes riveted to him. He begins to undress and she admires his smooth broad chest, firm arms, and muscled legs. She could just devour every inch of his body. He steps into the tub with her, so that he are facing her, his legs stretched out so that his feet wrap around behind her back and she is able to run her hands up and down his thighs. She leans forward with a washcloth in her hands and rubs it over his chest. She washes his shoulders and down his arms. Her eyes are locked on his the entire time and she just wants to completely take care of you. Between Margaret and Hawkeye, there are no walls of inhibitions. Nothing is too intimate. She wants to make love to him in the tub again. She wants to feel the water splashing around them as they come together over and over. She slides herself closer to him so that they are sitting facing each other, almost Indian style. Her legs are wrapped around him and she is on his lap. She leans down and kisses gently on the side of his neck, inhaling his scent deep into her lungs. She works her way up to his ear, whispering how much she loves him. She traces the tip of her tongue around the edge of his ear, and when she gets to his earlobe, she cannot resist a little nibble. He feels her warm breath on his ear and she tells him again how much she loves him. She kisses down his neck over to his throat. She makes a trail of kisses from his Adam's apple to his chin to his mouth where they kiss full on the lips. They just kiss and kiss each other for what seems like an eternity. She feels the electricity cackling back and forth. They could kiss like this the rest of the evening. She wants to feel him inside her and she lifts herself up a little so that she is aligned with him. Their mouths still locked, she slowly lowers herself onto his shaft and slides all the way down. He fills her so perfectly. He wraps his arms tightly around her and feels her breasts pressed up against his bare chest. Each movement is very deliberate, each stroke, relaxed and comfortable. They are savoring the feel of each other. Hawkeye and Margaret have so many different ways they make love together, letting their moods dictate the pace and style. Tonight is warm, comfortable lovemaking. She feels his head just inside her opening as she slides down him again for another slow easy stroke. The water is lapping around them and they still are kissing deeply. Her arms are wrapped around his neck and her hands are running through his hair. Caressing his scalp and back of his neck as they continue to make love. Each stroke is filled with a quiet urgency as she begins to move a little faster. She feels him growing inside her and she know that he is very close. She guides his hand to her clit and he knows just how to rub it so they can climax together. With a deep shudder, she feels tremors begin.  
  
He whispers to her, "I'm so close," while he rubs a little harder.  
  
She tightens herself on him and let nature take over. He feels the throbbing of her climax and is amazed how easily he brings her to that peak. He has the roadmap to her body and knows exactly how to take care of her. This thrills him and he releases his climax knowing that she has had hers. Throbbing together, they just hug each other tighter. Hawkeye helps Margaret out of the bath tub and wraps a towel around the two of them.  
  
"Margaret.I love you so much. You have given me two of the things I've been wanting. You as my wife and a child." he whispers as he holds her in his arms.  
  
"I love you too, Hawkeye." 


End file.
